Say You'll Love Me
by Holmes04
Summary: Wanting someone you cant have is to say the least is painful. Watching the same person you so desperately love date your brother is even worse. However Damon is soon to realize that nothing is ever as it seems.


Falling in love was never at the top of my list in fact it wasn't even on my list. I was always the guy who stood alone. I was the bad boy who made the girls crazy. I always used them, I needed the blood and most of them were willing to give it to me freely, there was only a few I had to hypnotize into giving me their blood. I wasn't using them, they were so infatuated with me that it didn't matter to them and besides it's not like I killed any of them. They won't even remember what happened to them, but her, god her blood smells so good and I want to taste her so bad, I need her, the only problem? She's in love with my brother and I will never be able to taste her sweet blood, I'll never be able to hold her close and kiss her lips, she'll never be mine. There was nothing I could do about it Elena loved Stephan and I was the boy who almost killed her brother, the boy who is always rude and insensitive. I wish she only realized it's all just a game, the barrier I keep up around me. I act the way I do to keep from letting the pain seep through, I can't have her nor my brother knowing how much she means to me; I'd give my life for her.  
>She's always in my mind, I dream about her lips on mine, I remember the way they felt pressed next to mine, it felt like heaven having her for me, but she doesn't remember it, she couldn't remember it, I erased her memory of the kiss and the words I spoke. That day, was one of the best days of my life I just wish she could remember it too but I doubt that will ever be possible. Stephan has always been the brother the girls always choose. First it was Catherine and now Elena I have lost ever girl I ever loved to him. I want to hate him so bad for taking the women I love away and having them to him. I hate him so much but I have obligations, obligations to keep his girlfriend safe while he is stuck in the tomb with the darling Catherine. Another thought runs throughout my mind that I know is wrong but I can't help myself from thinking what a blessing it is to have Stephan in that tomb leaving me for now to protect Elena. I keep telling myself if he's out of the picture if it's even for a little while, I'll have my chance with Elena. Speaking of Elena I am in her bedroom right now as I am writing this, Elena is sleeping as I set beside her bed unnoticed. She is so beautiful in her sleep; I want to run my fingers down her body and through her hair to remind me that she's real. I hear her moan in her sleep and I know she's dreaming about Stephan the love of her life.<p>

Words fall from her lips and I hear her speak my name; is she dreaming about me? I lean over the bed and stare at her face making sure she is asleep and I heard her right. She's dreaming about me, Elena is dreaming about me. I place my hand on her cheek and whisper silently too her, Elena I'm here talk to me. She leans her face into my hand and the feeling I get from the simple gesture shoots down my body and straight to my groan I whimper silently glad that she is asleep so she can't see what she does to me. I place my other hand on the bed beside her pillow and whisper in her ear, I tell her I am right her for her and I love her. She moans in response to my voice and whispers kiss me. Thoughts fly through my head of her lips on mine and I wonder if this is a dream, but I know it is not because a vampire cannot sleep. I press my lips to her and kiss her softly, she kisses me back! Is she still asleep I wonder? Does she know that this is real? I feel her hands pulling my closer to her and her fingers locking together behind my neck, her eyes open and she looks up at me and I know I am caught. For a moment I see fear in her eyes, then shock and finally recognition. She smiles up at me and pulls my lips back down to hers. I don't know why I stop her but I pull away and look down at her, Closing my eyes I whisper to her, Elena your dating my brother….I am such an idiot I think I'm turning down the love of my life. She runs her hand down my face and catches my chin in her grip, turning my head and begging me to look at her. She smiles up at me whispering silently to me, I tried not to want you Damon, I never wanted to love you, you're so wrong for me but I can't stop myself anymore, Damon I love you. With that being said from her I capture her lips with mine once more and the world around us grows dim.


End file.
